


A True Friend

by recxllectixn



Series: Realizing A Mistake Far To Late [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recxllectixn/pseuds/recxllectixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have been lying if he had said that he wasn't worried for Geoff. If anything he was far too worried. But the world be damned if he didn't worry about him sometimes. So instead, he listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Montys Perspective of Realizing A Mistake Far To Late

**|| A True Friend ||**

Monty was confused when he had walked in to see Geoff still at work one day. He was a nocturnal kind of person. He usually slept during the day and came in around seven at night to work on his stuff. He had also been running late that day, so he checked his phone to make sure that he wasn't actually way to early. When he saw the time was 7:30 at night, he looked back at Geoff, beyond confused, but had left the other there, going to his own seat and working on his own programming. When he got up to get something to eat, he would check what Geoff was doing, and was surprised to see that Geoff was creating a world of his own.

From what Monty could see through his brief glances, Geoff was creating a very complex work of art in programming, something that had seemed impossible to everyone except him. A group of AI's who had their own thought processes? Genius if he did say so himself. Sometimes he would even stop in his work and watch Geoff work. He would get texts from Geoffs wife, Griffon, asking if he was there, and he would lie and tell her that he wasn't there so he could keep working.

As days passed by and Geoff got further and further in his program and Monty saw him getting excited over every little progress he made, Monty would smile to himself. Sometimes, when Geoff left at about 3 in the morning, Monty would access the program himself and fix some of the program to keep him going. When Burnie or one of the others trash talked him or thought about firing him for not doing 'actual work' in front of him, Monty would speak up and tell them how advanced Geoffs research actually was, not to mention he would throw in money signs to keep them tamed. If anyone told Geoff this, he would most likely think Monty a savior. Monty, however, just thought of himself helping a friend.

-

When the virus hit, Monty watched as Geoff stressed under the weight of what was happening. Monty, in those times, put all of his own projects on hold and tried his best to help. He knew JJ was doing the same, but he still tried to help, throwing suggestions and thoughts left and right on what could happen. Though Monty would never tell anyone, he was the one to actually find the virus. It had spread, badly, but he had found the main source of it. It was the coding of one of the characters.

One called Ryan.

As he learned more and more about the characters and he heard about the happiness and joy that Geoff put in his words about them, he came to like the characters as his friends as well. And Monty was determined to help his friends and be their savior. On the days that Geoff passed out at the keyboard, Monty would move him to the couch and fight the virus himself, at it's main source. He would take off chunks and disable other chunks, keeping it at bay much like how he still kept Burnie and the others at bay.

Throughout the two months, Monty watched as Geoff fought the virus. He brought in beer and helped Geoff in all ways he could, from fighting it when he passed out, to throwing suggestions at the man. He halted all his work for those two months to help him through it, and then he heard it. He heard Matt and Burnie one day talking about letting him and Geoff go, and he knew that he had something else he needed to do. For 2 weeks, he spent every minute, even in the day, working on his and Geoffs projects and posting as many as he could while Geoff fought the virus. When Geoff passed out, he took on both jobs, fighting the virus while a video rendered and uploaded.

He talked to Burnie about what was happening, and when Burnie didn't care, he went to a desperate measure. He paid Burnie every day to not fire him and Geoff, and even gave up his monthly salary to keep Geoff and him both there. He was determined to help his friends any way he could, and if that meant working himself to the point of collapse, If that meant loosing his paycheck for Geoff to still get his, then he would do it. He would do whatever was necessary.

-

After two months, Geoff figured out the source, and completely beat it. Monty walked in to see Geoff leaning back, looking over all of the code for anything else, and Monty smiled when he saw the source of the virus gone. Geoff smiled back at him and unplugged his headphones, loading up the game and starting it up. Monty had sat down and was just finishing one of Geoffs main projects that was due today when he heard it. Once he did, he looked at Geoff and couldn't stop his smile at the others expression.

If anyone told Geoff what Monty had done to help him, Geoff would have considered him a savior.

If anyone told Burnie or the others what Monty had done to help Geoff, they would have called him a true soldier.

If anyone told Ryan what Monty had done to save him and the others and what he had done to help Geoff, Ryan would have thanked Monty to the heavens above and then some.

If anyone had told the story from Montys point of view, of what he had done to help Geoff and the characters of a program called Achievement Hunter, of what he had endured to make sure that everything turned out good, they would gaped in awe and been amazed.

But for Monty, it wasn't like that at all. He had helped his friends. Geoff. Michael. Jack. Ryan. Ray. Gavin. He had helped them, and had kept them all alive and had saved them from being destroyed.

To Monty, he wasn't a soldier. He wasn't a savior. He didn't ask for awe. Or thanks. Because to Monty, all he was doing was helping a friend.

_****EXTRA**** _

_Monty smiled as he entered his home and walked into his basement, where 5 robots stood, near completion, deactivated. 5 robots who looked very much like 5 certain characters..._


End file.
